Quelques centimètres
by Unfolding time
Summary: Parce qu'elle l'avait toujours vu de loin.


**Bonjour ! Je trouve qu'il n'y a pas assez de fictions françaises de cet excellent manga alors je mets la main à la pâte. **

**J'espère que cette mini-histoire vous plaira !**

**Au plaisir de vous revoir !**

* * *

_Elle l'avait toujours regardé de loin. _

C'était incroyable ce que les sentiments amoureux pouvaient faire. Comme le reconnaître immédiatement parmi la foule, avoir le cœur qui battait la chamade à chaque fois que leurs regards osaient se croiser, sentir ses joues la brûler quand elle pensait à lui.

Et pourtant…

C'était un amour à sens unique. Il n'y avait et n'aurait jamais aucune réciprocité de ses sentiments. Mais ça, elle le savait déjà. Elle le savait depuis le jour où elle avait compris qu'elle était amoureuse de lui.

Tout avait commencé quand elle avait rejoint le bataillon d'exploration, quatre ans auparavant. Elle se souvenait comme si c'était hier. Elle faisait partie de ces idiots qui pensaient qu'ils pouvaient affronter la mort sans jamais que celle-ci ne se prennent jamais à eux. Elle s'était crue immortelle.**Foutaises**.

A sa première expédition, elle perdit la moitié de ses camarades de promotion. Elle vit pour la première fois de sa courte existence ce qu'était un Titan. Comment avait-elle pu croire qu'elle pouvait être meilleure que tous les autres ?

Elle avait eu tellement peur car, rien ne l'avait préparé à ce qu'elle avait vu là-bas.

A sa deuxième expédition, elle s'intéressa finalement à lui. Oh ! Bien sûr qu'elle l'avait déjà rencontré lors de la session de recrutement. _Le plus grand soldat de tous les temps_ comme certains aimaient l'appeler alors qu'il était un homme de petite taille. Quelle désillusion ! Toutefois, lorsqu'elle le vit sur le terrain, volant de titan en titan aussi agilement qu'un oiseau, elle comprit que sa réputation n'était pas aussi surfaite qu'elle l'avait cru.

Peu à peu, elle s'était mise à le suivre du regard. Que ce soit lors des expéditions, des réunions ou des repas. Elle ne le connaissait qu'avec un visage inexpressif mais se languissait de voir du neuf. Elle ne tarda pas à le voir en colère lorsqu'un des soldats avait osé mettre de la boue dans le couloir. A ce moment, elle apprit de lui qu'il était un maniaque de la propreté. Elle trouvait cela amusant. Elle l'observait lors des entraînements parce qu'il se battait et se déplaçait avec une aisance incroyable.

Il ne devait même pas connaître son nom.

Elle ne l'avait jamais vu de près.

**Pauvre fille qu'elle était.**

Même les propos acerbes qu'il pouvait sortir à autrui, elle trouvait cela «** mignon** ». Quelques fois, rien qu'en y pensant, elle se mettait à rire toute seule sous le regard éberlué de ses compagnons.

Cependant, il lui en fallait plus.

Elle voulait voir l'expression sur son visage lorsqu'il était triste.

Elle voulait voir l'expression de son visage lorsqu'il était inquiet.

Elle voulait voir l'expression sur son visage lorsqu'il était heureux.

Elle voulait voir l'expression de son visage lorsqu'il était _amoureux_.

Elle voulait voir tout le panel d'émotions qu'un être humain pouvait avoir sur _son_ visage.

Lorsqu'elle était seule, elle s'amusait à redessiner ses traits qu'elle trouvait particulièrement beaux. Elle s'amusait à retrouver la couleur de ses cheveux, de sa peau, de ses yeux, de ses lèvres. _Tout ce qui faisait qu'il était lui_.

Il l'obsédait.

Et avant qu'elle n'en prenne vraiment conscience, elle était déjà à ses pieds.

_Cependant, le destin s'acharnait contre elle. _

Aujourd'hui, elle était aux portes de la mort. Elle se vidait de son sang alors que l'expédition à laquelle elle avait participé était un véritable fiasco. Un titan avait réussi à l'atteindre et avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, il l'avait porté à la bouche pour en croquer un morceau. Il mourut quelques secondes plus tard de la main d'un des soldats du bataillon mais il était déjà trop tard pour elle.

Le corps de la pauvre femme tomba sur le sol meuble dans un terrible craquement. Elle savait que c'était fini. Déjà, elle ne ressentait plus la douleur et le sommeil l'appelait. Dormir pour toujours était devenu vraiment tentant. Pourtant, elle voulait _le_ voir. Une dernière fois. Car oui, elle s'était toujours dit que si elle devait mourir brutalement, la dernière chose qu'elle voulait voir avant de partir, _c'était lui_.

Pour une fois dans sa misérable existence, Dieu entendit sa prière. Pas n'importe quel Dieu, _son Dieu_. Celui qu'elle vénérait plus que n'importe qui dans l'univers.

_Il était là_. Devant son corps qui glissait vers le repos éternel.

A _seulement quelques centimètres_.

Ses yeux gris posés sur elle. Il se pencha vers elle alors que ses cheveux ébènes suivaient son mouvement. Son visage laissait transparaître la tristesse.

« Repose en paix, Soldat -»

Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de prononcer son nom, la jeune femme venait de fermer les yeux pour toujours.

Le Capitaine se releva avant de repartir au combat.


End file.
